thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Goatbusters
Goatbusters is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Prince - Mark Gagliardi *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Carlotta - Gillian Jacobs *Chupacabra - Matt Gourley *Crone - Natalie Morales Plot Frank and Sadie awake to find a goat in their apartment. The goat has a note attatched (from themselves) telling them that the goat is very important and must be protected. A Chupacabra comes to their door, pretending to be a farmer and asking for the goat. Although the Doyles are initially reluctant, and so the Chupacabra tells them the story of how he was once a handsome prince. His love for Carlotta, a peasant girl, angered a witch, who tricked them eating enchanted apples. The apples turned him into a Chupacabra and Carlotta into a goat. The only way for him to break the curse would be to drink all of Carlotta-in-goat's-form's blood. Touched, the Doyle's give him the goat. He drains the goat's blood and it turns back into Carlotta, who is distressed by his monstrous appearance. The witch appears, telling them that the only way to change the Chupacabra back into a prince would be via true love's kiss. Carlotta does not want to kiss him. Frank and Sadie, wanting everyone out of their apartment, spot a fanny-pack on the witch, where she keeps an emergency apple to reverse the spell. The point it out to the Chupacabra, who drains the apple with his hollow fangs and transforms back into a human. Quotable Lines Crone: And now some punishment for you two for letting me down. Frank: Trust me, all of you being here is punishment enough. -- Frank: Do you recall the particular malady of our friend Officer Dave Henderson? Sadie: Yes of course, he's a werewolf. Frank: No, the other malady. Sadie: Accidentally married to a vampire, the natural enemy of werewolves. Frank: Also true, but 'no' again. Sadie: His left-handedness! Frank: No, but right direction! Sadie: He talks funny. Frank: So do you. Sadie: I never. Frank: Would you like a hint? Sadie: Yes, give me a hint. No! Wait! Never mind! Shut up! I have it! Henderson is allergic to bee stings! Frank: Exactly correct! And do you recall furthermore what that meant? Sadie: Our date to the apiary was not to be! -- Sadie: He wears a ridiculous fanny pack! Frank: Yes! The only kind that there is! Notes *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. *Clink count: 3 Continuity It is the 16th episode of Beyond Belief and the 72nd Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Vild Vild Vest and the next episode is The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - The Wilde Party. The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is #68 Nuns the Word , and the next episode is #76 Djinn and Tonic. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on February 4, 2012 and released on May 21, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:February 2012 segments